


Soak

by buffloser



Category: Hypnosis Mic, Hypnosis Microphone, hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Actual plot, Chaptered, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Hifumi tops, Jakurai is only mentioned, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Porn doesn't come until a later chapter, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffloser/pseuds/buffloser
Summary: Doppo has an "accident" at work and is asked to leave early, going home to face a worried Hifumi. Once he learns what actually happened, Hifumi is more than just intrigued......He wants more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only splitting this up into parts because, in total, this fic is looking to be about 20+ pages long (at least, that's my progress on the Google doc form). Expect a new part each week, or each couple of days if I'm not too busy.

It was a normal day at work for Doppo: boring manual labor, managing menial tasks, and, as always, being worked down to the whites of his bones. But today was a bit different than usual. See, although his job’s location and the job itself were the same, renovation of the building began that day. Construction workers were walking to and fro, carrying their hard hats and materials to the building sites. What the new building extensions would look like was the talk of the office, but like with any work-related gossip, Doppo paid little mind. _It’ll only be more cubicles where men and women such as I will be painfully overworked. Nothing new,_ he thought, and would go on with his day.

 

Currently, he was on lunch break. His break was rather short, so the only actions he ever had time for were eating, drinking, asking his boss a question (only if he really needed to), and using the restroom. In order to avoid any and all possible interaction with coworkers, Doppo opted to stay in his area and finish his food before continuing his work. Today, the meal was very basic, since Hifumi hadn’t cooked him anything: rice, egg, vegetables, a small piece of fruit, and some water. He wasn’t used to having fruit even when Hifumi packaged up his lunch, but he decided to treat himself today. Jakurai had told him countless times before to not be so hard on himself, and to reward himself for completing even small, menial activities. Today’s small activity? _Showing up to work and managing to stay there up until that moment._

 

After quickly scarfing down his meal, he sat in his chair, sipping at his water. There were 5 minutes before his shift started back, so he was taking his sweet time. It’s not as if he had to finish the drink, which is why he went at it at such a slow pace. Besides, if he had any leftover water, he could drink it while working to stay hydrated. As the bottle’s contents neared their end, Doppo felt a pressure near his pelvic area. _Damn it. I didn’t want to have to take a leak here, it’s always awkward seeing my coworkers,_ he thought. Disappointed (as per usual), he stood up and made strides towards the nearest restroom.

 

After a few minutes, he finally reached the bathroom. The pressure had continued to build, so by now, he felt as if he were going to lose his bladder any moment. Doppo made a desperate push at the door, only for his hand to accomplish nothing. Puzzled, he pushed harder. Still, the door would not open. This continued for a few seconds until he noticed a sign attached to the door:

 

**BATHROOM CLOSED FOR CONSTRUCTION**

 

_Nobody had told him the bathrooms were being remodeled too!_

 

_“Shit,”_ Doppo muttered, crossing his legs. In this moment of need, he had to remember where the next closest bathroom was. If he had recalled properly, it was almost the same exact distance from his cubicle, just in the opposite direction. _Meaning I would have to walk roughly the same amount of time before I can use the restroom,_ the man thought, squeezing his thighs together tightly. He felt as if he were about to burst. _He_ HAD _to get to a restroom, and as fast as he possibly could._

 

Despite his state, he still made an attempt to get to the other bathroom. Doppo unbuckled his legs and began to sprint down the hall. His abdomen hurt, and he quietly swore he could feel the urine sloshing around inside of him. Coworkers in the halls gave him dirty looks, as it wasn’t proper public etiquette to run in any hallway that isn’t your own. A couple moments passed, and he saw his own cubicle. Knowing that he was closer to the bathroom gave him a rush of relief….a rush that was almost _too_ relieving. Doppo’s whole body tingled with adrenaline, and he felt a little squirt of pee exit his body.

 

Energized, yet still panicked, he held it in and continued to make a run for it. He saw the door in the distance, and felt a little more relief. This time, though, he clenched and tried to hold it all in. Another drop released into his underwear, adding to the small spot from before. Finally, he reached the door, and slammed his body against it.

 

It didn’t open.

 

He looked up. A sign was found on this door as well:

 

**BATHROOM CLOSED FOR CONSTRUCTION**

 

….but by the time he had finished reading, it was already too late. He had slowly started to wet himself due to being overwhelmed. Worried and startled, Doppo clasped his hands up against his groin in pressed down, trying to lessen the flow. This sent a jolt of pain surging through his abdomen, making him groan out loud. The next closest bathroom was a floor down, he realized, and he also didn’t think he could hold it all in for any longer. So, rather than trying to stop this, he finally gave in, letting it all pour out. After a few seconds, the pissing had gained more force, with the liquid managing to spray through his slacks. Warm urine splashed against his hands and ran down his pale legs, puddling at his feet. The white tile was now poisoned by the growing spread of light yellow. Exhaling loudly in defeat, he spread his legs and removed his hands, letting the last of the pee fall in front of and down below him. His pants were completely soaked, his bladder was empty, and tears were streaming down his face.

 

_I can’t believe I just did that,_ he thought, and let the tears fall. A nearby coworker gasped and dropped their papers.

 

**_“KANNONZAKA-KUN!!_ ** Are you alright?!” He shouted, approaching him. Having overhead the ruckus, not only was the unfamiliar coworker present, but Doppo’s boss approached him as well.

 

His boss grunted. “What’s all this?”

 

Doppo sniffled and rubbed his nose on the back of his sleeve. “I-I-I’m sorry, Boss. It won’t happen again.”

 

He looked his employee up and down, from his blotchy, tear-stained cheeks to his socks stained yellow from sponging up the urine.

 

“Looks to me that you had a little…. _accident_ , eh?”

 

“I don’t like the way you said that, Boss.”

 

“I was speaking truthfully. I don’t blame you, the only functional bathrooms are quite far from your post.”

 

Doppo buckled his knees again, wincing from the wet sensation pressed against his skin. He looked up at his boss with watery eyes.

 

“You seem distressed. How about you go home and clean yourself up? I’ll call you a cab home and pay it off.” His boss offered, genuinely trying to be kind in such a strange moment. “But next time this happens, the cab comes out of your own paycheck, got it?”

 

The salaryman mumbled almost unintelligibly, “S-sure. I will be back tomorrow, I p-promise you.”

 

He smiled. “Good. Naota? Fetch me a spare towel and call the janitors. We’ll let Doppo use the towel as a cushion for his ride home, so he doesn’t ruin the cab car’s seats.”

 

“Ah, yessir,” the unfamiliar employee stammered, taking off into the building.

 

**“EVERYONE, BACK TO WORK!”** The boss yelled, following close behind Naota to return to his own office. Doppo could’ve sworn he saw the man shake his head in disgust at his own actions.

 

As he stood there in utter shame and silence, waiting for his towel, Doppo thought of the words Jakurai had told him the previous week. They were at a local dive bar in Shinjuku, grabbing some drinks in the evening to celebrate the upcoming weekend.

 

_“Don’t be ashamed of yourself if you cry in daunting situations. It is a perfectly natural biological release in times of distress. Our bodies naturally undergo this process, and you are not weaker or lesser than for shedding a few. Remember this next time you fail, Doppo-kun.”_

 

Doppo had squinted at his doctor, taking a big gulp of his drink. _“You fuckin’ with me, Jakurai-san? Has the alcohol already hit you?”_

 

The taller man shook his head. _“I’ve barely even started mine, while you’re on your second. Either way, I’m not kidding—you need to stop being so hard on yourself. It takes a terrible toll on your mental health. Oh, and stop with the -san’s. I’ve told you to use -kun countless times before. We are friends, not merely doctor and patient anymore.”_

 

_“Whatever you say, Jakurai-kun.”_ At the time, he paid little mind to the statement, and continued to drink his misery away.

 

Doppo let his tears fall as he yanked the towel out of Naota’s grasp. Without even thanking his coworker for the kind gesture, the brown-haired office worker had fled the scene.


	2. Home, At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No piss in this chapter, it's only mentioned. Next chapter is from Hifumi's POV. Enjoy!

The cab approached his apartment, pulling over to the sidewalk. He unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted to the other side of the car, making sure to keep the now-damp towel under himself. Before he could open the door to dart away into safety, the escort cleared his throat. Doppo flinched in disgust. _That was a lot of phlegm,_ he noted.

 

“That will be ¥3000, please.”

 

The salaryman lifted a brown eyebrow. “I thought my boss said he had covered the cost of my escort home?”

 

“Well, if he did, I was not informed.”

 

“In that case, go talk to the man yourself. I’m already about to get a large pay cut, since I leave work often for the doctor and for the sake of my own well-being. I can’t afford to pay for a lie.” Doppo opened the door, stepped out, and slammed it shut behind him, leaving the piss-damp towel in the backseat. After a moment, the cab driver rolled down his window, spat on the sidewalk by Doppo’s feet, and drove off in a cloud of smoke.

 

He grumbled his way over to the front door of his apartment, hoping the cost of the ride wasn’t to be deducted from his own paycheck. There were absolutely too many things to be worrying about in his home and work life, and an extra fee wouldn’t help any of it in the slightest. His keys jingled around in his pants pocket as he pulled them out, sticking it inside the keyhole. When he opened the door, a familiar face greeted him.

 

“You’re home early,” the other man said, and smiled. It was Hifumi, a handsome, blonde-haired man with eyes of gold and a matching personality to please. While he wasn’t always the most charming person on the planet, he was the perfect partner and the perfect roommate. 

 

He cocked his head to the side. “Hmm? Your eyes are rather pink….you look like you’ve been crying. Did something happen, Doppo-kun?” 

 

Doppo pulled him into a hug and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to break down in front of Hifumi. “I know you can smell it.”

 

He sniffed. “Smell what?”

 

“I got ahead of myself, couldn’t find a bathroom, and ended up _pissing_ myself in front of everyone at my job.” His speech built up from anxious muttering to quiet sobs. “It was  _ horrible _ . I don’t think I ever want to go back in after today. People will always remember me as the guy who had an _‘accident’_.” 

 

“Woah, woah. Calm down, you’ll be alright,” Hifumi chuckled, patting Doppo’s back. “Let’s get you inside.”

 

The two walked inside and shut the door behind them. Doppo sighed and took his shoes off, placing them by the door. Before he could move any further, his boyfriend grabbed him by the shoulders from behind. He froze. Those hands patted their way down from his chest to his abdomen to his pelvis, and started to undo his belt. 

 

**_“HIFUMI-KUN!!_ ** I just got home!!” He growled, shouldering the other in the face. “I’m not in the mood right now. I don’t think you heard the part where I said I got humiliated!” 

 

More laughter. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to do anything. I need to you to take your pants and socks off, just to make sure you don’t ruin the floors. You can also take your underwear off if you want, or you can wait until whenever you decide to clean yourself up.” 

 

“I can do that myself, thank you very much.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Hifumi stood back up and began to walk away with a grin, ruffling Doppo’s hair as he passed by. “You’re kinda cute when you’re angry, Doppo-chin.” 

 

Instead of arguing, Doppo sighed and did as he was told. There was no need to escalate already pointless banter. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off, exposing his milky white thighs. Next, the socks, which he placed on top of his crumpled pants. He was reluctant to take off his boxers, because he already felt a little too exposed, both emotionally and physically. They were a dark navy blue in color, his favorite hue. Doppo put on some clean slippers and stepped inside.

 

In the kitchen, Hifumi was cooking some sort of meal for lunch. A wonderful aroma filled the air, which delighted the senses. Doppo trudged over to get a closer look. It looked to be  _ katsudon _ , with the typical rice and egg. The meat sizzled as the blonde man poked around at it, making sure it was cooked all the way through. Moments later, the rice cooker went off, and he turned to stop the machine and take out the rice. He grabbed a scoop and distributed the rice equally between two white bowls, letting it cool a little as he finished up the pork cutlets. Hifumi brought the bowls over near the pan and placed the cutlets inside the bowls. The eggs were placed by the meat to create the perfect presentation. He smiled to himself and picked up both bowls, starting towards the table in the living area.

 

In this moment, he caught sight of Doppo, now only in his underwear. His eyes trailed from his skinny legs to his also-skinny stomach to his perfectly-sized lips. There was something….lustful about his staring.  _ But they could just appear that way since he spends most of his days charming women for some bucks, _ Doppo thought, as he swallowed his anxiety. He cleared his throat, and Hifumi quickly made eye contact. Now, his eyes appeared to have a nervous nature about them.

 

“Not used to seeing this outside of the bedroom…” The blonde murmured, letting his eyelashes flutter as he blinked.

 

“I-I’m going to take a shower.” He stammered, feeling as if he were completely nude in front of a crowd of people. 

 

“Ah,” Hifumi said, locking his eyes onto Doppo’s thighs. “Gotcha. Go wash up, I’ll have lunch waiting for you once you’re finished. Make sure you go fast, though, so your food doesn’t get cold. Don’t want that!” He looked up and flashed a smile at him.

 

Doppo nodded and then sped off to the restroom, slamming the door shut behind him. As fast as he could, he rushed to the shower and turned the water onto the highest heat possible. Showers were always the best when they burnt your skin, at least, in his opinion they were. The stinging pain of the hot water was one of the only things that reminded him that he was still alive, and that he wasn’t a senseless husk of a human being. After a few minutes, the bathroom mirror began to cloud with fog, and the man had stripped himself bare by then.

 

Whenever he was naked and alone like this, he had the strangest thoughts. He would observe himself in the nearest mirror, partly in amusement, partly in utter disgust. Even at 29 years old, he hadn’t gotten over minor insecurities involving his physical form, almost like a teenager. Oh, how he wished he could magically remove the bags from under his eyes. How he longed for some more meat on his bones, so his ribs wouldn’t show as much. How he wanted to appear as more of a youthful, striking man. He was currently nothing more than a cowardly workaholic, who looked older than he actually was due to his stress and lack of sleep. His build was rather scrawny for someone his age, almost as if he was malnourished. 

 

The mirror was starting to fog up, so he realized that his time was over. Doppo got into the shower and immediately crumpled down onto his knees. The scalding hot spray poured down his scalp and onto his face, flushing his eyes with replacement tears.  _ Why do I have to be so….average? I could be so much more than, if only I had the drive. If only. _ He had yet to get over the overwhelming embarrassment he had brought upon himself at work. It had been an hour or two by now, but he still felt positively terrible. The skin that was once covered in urine now itched, so he sat up and reached for a loofah and some soap. Maybe cleaning the evidence will wash away my distress as well.

 

He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was raw from the harsh contact with the fibrous sponge. Doppo’s skin had turned pink in such places due to his dedication.  _ Might as well do my hair while I’m here, _ he thought, and reached for some shampoo. As he massaged the viscous, fragrant substance into his scalp, he took some time to think about how he were to act at work now. Obviously, people were going to know of what happened to him the previous day. Gossip spreads like wildfire in that damned place. The obvious answer was to act as if the event never occurred in the first place, but that still ran the risk of people asking him what happened. Getting a completely new job was also out of the question. 

 

Knocks at the door disturbed his train of thought.

 

“If you need to use the restroom, I don’t mind, I won’t look.” Doppo called out as he began to wash the suds from his mop of hair.

 

“That’s not why I’m knocking. It’s been an hour, Doppo-kun.”

 

“I can just reheat my food, problem solved. Microwaves are truly an amazing piece of technology.”

 

“Well, yeah, but….I miss you, too.”

 

He looked at his feet. Time sure does fly. Doppo turned off the faucet as quick as he initially turned it on and grabbed a towel. After wrapping it around his waist, he opened the bathroom door. Steam and built up pressure poured out of the room, blowing Hifumi’s hair back gently. He smiled and gestured towards his hands. In Hifumi’s grasp was a crisp, cleanly-folded pile of casual clothing for Doppo to wear. 

 

“I noticed you didn’t bring anything to change into, so I thought this would suffice….”

 

Doppo stared at his boyfriend in appreciation. He managed to conjure up a smile, and accepted the clothes from him. 

 

He responded, “Thank you, Hifumi-kun. I won’t take long.” With that, he returned to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

 

Hifumi let out an exasperated groan. “Really? We’ve lived together for how many years now, and you still change in private? I’ve seen what you look like from head to toe before.”

 

“I said, I won’t take long, promise!”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. He made a beeline back to the kitchen and began to reheat their food, also grabbing a beer for the other while he was at it. This type of alcohol was quite bland in his opinion (at least, compared to the bubbly essence of champagne), so he didn’t care much for it, but Doppo drank it as if his life depended on it. Or….no. He did that with any alcohol he could get his hands on, honestly. The microwave went off, and he set the bowls out at the table. Taking a seat, he now began to wait for what was to come. 

 

_ What I have in mind? _ Hifumi smirked, a lustful gleam in his eye.  _ Well, Doppo-kun will have plenty of time to ponder while he eats. Not that he’ll know that I’m planning anything, either. No matter what happens, I’m not gonna tell him  _ nothing!

 

_ He’ll just have to wait and see for himself! _


End file.
